Total Eclipse of the Heart
by Oriongirl
Summary: Alternate version of my favourite scene from "Romeo & Juliet", right after Cash "abducts" Sasha from the Haven. GERMAN!


1 Eine Alternativszene zu „Bekehrt" („Romeo & Juliet"). Ich hatte das Bedürfnis, die Szene ein bisschen zu erweitern, in der Cash Sasha über ihre gerade erfolgte Vampirwerdung aufklärt. Außerdem wollte ich ihn mal einen aussagekräftigen Satz sagen lassen ((), und die „Fachausdrücke" in bezug auf das Rollenspiel korrigieren. Rated R wegen des Schlusses...  
  
„Kindred: The Embraced", „Vampire: The Masquerade" und die World of Darkness gehören nicht mir, und ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte bestehende Copyrights und Lizenzen zu verletzen.  
  
2 Der Titel ist von Jim Steinman entliehen. (An dieser Stelle ein dicker Gruß an alle „Tanz der Vampire"-Fans! ()  
  
  
  
3 „Total Eclipse of the Heart"  
  
Monika Reichelt (monika@fantastikspiele.de)  
  
16. März 2002  
  
„Wie fühlst Du Dich?"  
  
Cash versuchte, nicht zu bedrohlich zu erscheinen, während er sich Sasha näherte. Sie war sofort vom Motorrad gestiegen, als sie hier in einer stillen Ecke des nächtlichen Golden Gate Parks angekommen waren, und zum Pavillon herübergegangen, während er noch die Maschine aufgebockt hatte.  
  
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie schon bereit war, mit ihm über die letzte Nacht zu sprechen, er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er selbst es war.  
  
Es war einfach alles schiefgegangen, was hatte schief gehen können, und nun war mehr in Frage gestellt als je zuvor. Er würde diese Nacht am liebsten einfach zurückspulen.  
  
Andererseits war es jedoch geschehen und nicht mehr zu ändern. Alles, was er tun konnte, war zu versuchen, den Schaden zu minimieren, den Martin angerichtet hatte, sofern das irgendwie möglich war. Schließlich musste ihr irgendjemand ja erklären, was mit ihr passiert war – warum nicht er? Es wäre ja ohnehin seine Aufgabe gewesen, und sie war ohne zu zögern zu ihm aufs Motorrad gestiegen, als er sie vor dem Haven entdeckt hatte.  
  
Vielleicht bestand doch noch ein wenig Hoffnung...  
  
„Mir ist kalt.", flüsterte sie und schlang die Arme fester um sich. „Und mir tut alles weh."  
  
Cash hockte sich vor ihr auf den Boden.  
  
„Du hast den Kuß empfangen.", sagte er. „Dieser Drecksack hat Dich rübergeholt, und ich schwöre Dir, er wird dafür bezahlen!"  
  
Er berührte vorsichtig ihren Arm. Sie schien nichts dagegen zu haben.  
  
„Rübergeholt? Wohin?" Ihre Augen waren groß, voller Angst und Unverständnis.  
  
Cash suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Er war nie ein großer Redner gewesen. Aber wenigstens musste er jetzt nicht mehr jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legen.  
  
„In die Welt der Kainskinder. Weg von den Sterblichen."  
  
„Sterblichen? Du sagst das als ob..."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist kein Mensch mehr, Sasha. Du wirst stärker und schneller sein als sie, Fähigkeiten entwickeln, von denen Du nicht mal geträumt hast. Du wirst nicht mehr altern. Und Du wirst ewig leben, genau wie Julian und Lillie und ..."  
  
Sasha packte ihn an der Schulter und starrte ihn an. Schon jetzt konnte er feststellen, dass die legendäre Körperkraft ihres Clans sich bemerkbar machte.  
  
„Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass Onkel Julian eine... eine Art Vampir ist, oder?!"  
  
„Die korrekte Bezeichnung ist Kainskind, aber sonst... doch. Ja. Ich weiß, das ist alles schwer zu glauben."  
  
„Das heißt, ich habe die letzten Monate mit einem Vampir unter einem Dach gelebt?!" Ihre Stimme war schrill.  
  
Cash sah einen Anflug von Panik in ihren Augen und fühlte, wie sich ein Knoten in seinem Magen formte. Die Richtung, in die dieses Gespräch sich entwickelte, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
  
„Er hätte Dir nie etwas getan!", beeilte er sich ihr zu versichern. „Keiner hätte das. Du warst dort nie in Gefahr."  
  
Sie war noch nicht überzeugt. „Woher willst Du das wissen?!"  
  
Cash schluckte hart. Offenbar hatte sie es noch nicht realisiert. Er hätte es ihr gern erspart, doch die Wahrheit musste raus, so weh sie auch tat.  
  
Er ging ein wenig auf Abstand, wollte nicht, dass sie Angst bekam.  
  
Er könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sie Angst vor ihm hätte.  
  
„Weil Du nicht nur bei einem gewohnt hast. Du warst auch mit einem zusammen."  
  
Das war's. Das große böse Geheimnis, das zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte.  
  
Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund.  
  
„Du- Du bist auch...", flüsterte sie.  
  
Er nickte nur, unfähig, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
„Deshalb wollte Julian uns auseinander halten. Es ist eigentlich nicht drin, dass..." Der Satz blieb in der Luft hängen.  
  
„Warum hast Du nie was gesagt?", fragte sie schließlich.  
  
Er sah sie fest an. „Ich durfte es nicht! Unser wichtigstes Gesetz ist, dass kein Sterblicher je erfahren darf, dass wir überhaupt existieren. Julian hätte mir den Kopf abgerissen, wenn ich Dir etwas verraten hätte. Und das meine ich jetzt wortwörtlich."  
  
Sasha öffnete ungläubig den Mund.  
  
„Julian hätte... nein. Nein, das glaube ich nicht."  
  
„Er ist der Prinz, Sasha, das Oberhaupt der Stadt. Er hat das Sagen, und das Gesetz ist nun mal so. Egal, wer dagegen verstößt. Er hätte es sicher nicht gern getan, aber er hätte es tun müssen, zum Schutz der Domäne und zur Sicherung des Friedens zwischen den Clans." Er seufzte und wandte sich ein wenig ab.  
  
„Ich hätte Dir so gerne alles in Ruhe erklärt, bevor Du... bevor Dir das passiert ist. Es hätte ganz anders ablaufen sollen. Wir hätten zusammen sein können."  
  
„Cash." Ihre Hand berührte seine Schulter. „Ich ... ich bin doch jetzt wie Du, oder? Wir können doch zusammen sein."  
  
Er drehte sich ganz zu ihr um.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hoffe es. Aber es ist alles viel komplizierter als Du denkst. Du bist Brujah, ich bin Gangrel. Unsere Clans sind seit Jahrzehnten im Clinch miteinander. Keiner von denen würde es gutheißen. Dazu kommt, dass ich Primogen bin. Der Älteste und Vertreter meines Clans im Rat.", fügte er erklärend hinzu.  
  
„Ich trage eine Menge Verantwortung, was meine Leute betrifft, und habe eine gewisse Vorbildfunktion. Außerdem habe ich den Posten noch nicht lange, ich muss mich den anderen noch beweisen, verstehst Du?" Seine Schultern sanken nach unten.  
  
„Dann ist es also aus?" Sashas Stimme klang wackelig. „Bitte sag mir, dass es nicht so ist."  
  
Er zog sie in seine Arme.  
  
„Nein, es ist nicht vorbei. Aber es wird verdammt hart werden – für uns beide."  
  
Er schloss die Augen und hielt sie fest, während sie sich zitternd an seine Brust schmiegte. Er wünschte, er könnte ihr wenigstens ein bisschen Wärme spenden, ihr die letztendliche Verwandlung erleichtern.  
  
Dann wurde ihm endlich der wahre Grund für ihr Zittern bewusst.  
  
„Sasha, hast Du heute Nacht schon was getrunken?" Er hatte doch damit gerechnet, warum hatte er jetzt nicht sofort daran gedacht?  
  
Sie sah ihn fragend an, und er konnte den goldenen Glanz in ihren Augen erkennen, musste sich förmlich davon losreißen. Himmel, wenn sie jetzt schon solche Kräfte entwickelte, wie sollte es dann erst in ein paar Jahren werden?!  
  
Auf jeden Fall war es gut, dass er es noch rechtzeitig bemerkt hatte. Mit einem Brujah in Hungerfrenzy war nicht zu spaßen.  
  
Er löste sich behutsam von ihr.  
  
„Geh nicht weg, ich bin sofort wieder da."  
  
Cash sprintete zurück zum Motorrad und kehrte mit einem Plastikkanister und einer Blechtasse zurück.  
  
Sashas Nase zuckte, als der Blutgeruch sie erreichte.  
  
„Was ist das?", fragte sie misstrauisch.  
  
„Schwein. Ich war vorhin noch beim Schlachthof."  
  
Er goss einen ordentlichen Schluck in die Tasse und reichte sie ihr.  
  
„Es schmeckt nicht so gut wie wenn's frisch ist, aber es macht wenigstens satt."  
  
Sie zuckte zurück. „Ich kann das nicht!", protestierte sie.  
  
„Du musst.", beharrte Cash. „Es hält Dich lebendig."  
  
Sie starrte die Tasse an und bewegte keinen Muskel.  
  
„Es ist nicht schlimm.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und nahm selbst einen kleinen Schluck.  
  
„Siehst Du? Es ist am Anfang etwas merkwürdig, aber man gewöhnt sich schnell dran."  
  
Sasha rührte sich noch immer nicht, und er war hin und her gerissen zwischen Verwünschung ihrer Dickköpfigkeit und Bewunderung ihrer Willenskraft. Die meisten anderen ihres Clans hätten sich längst geifernd auf die Tasse gestürzt.  
  
Ihm fiel auf, wie klein und zerbrechlich sie plötzlich wirkte.  
  
Verwundbar. Ängstlich.  
  
In diesem Moment hätte er alles dafür gegeben, sie wieder sterblich machen zu können.  
  
Aber das lag nicht in seiner Macht, und so leid es ihm tat, ihm blieb nichts übrig, als an das Tier in ihr zu appellieren, wenn er wollte, dass sie die Nacht heil überstand.  
  
Er stellte die Tasse ab und schob seinen linken Ärmel hoch.  
  
Irgendwie fühlte es sich richtig an. Schließlich hätte es von Anfang an so sein sollen, wenn Martin nicht dazwischen gekommen wäre...  
  
Beim Gedanken an den verhassten Brujah drängten Cashs Fangzähne ganz von alleine nach außen.  
  
Er ließ es geschehen und biss sich selbst ins Handgelenk.*  
  
Zwei Tropfen Blut quollen aus den Wunden.  
  
Das war der Anreiz, den Sasha gebraucht hatte.  
  
Sie kroch gierig näher, begann an seiner Hand zu lecken und presste schließlich die Lippen auf seinen Unterarm.  
  
Cash zuckte zusammen, als ihre Eckzähne sich durch seine Haut bohrten und sie zu trinken begann.  
  
Er hatte von anderen gehört, dass es eine sehr erregende Erfahrung sein sollte, wenn jemand anders von einem trank, doch selbst hatte er es bisher noch nicht erlebt. Immerhin hätte Sasha sein erstes Kind sein sollen.  
  
Und auch wenn sie genau das nun nicht war, war er trotzdem froh, dass sie die erste war, mit der er dieses Erlebnis teilen konnte.  
  
Er hörte sich selbst einen Laut ausstoßen, der am ehesten mit einem Schnurren vergleichbar war. Es fühlte sich GUT an...  
  
Dann trank sie einen weiteren großen Schluck, und er schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft.  
  
Es war ... unglaublich. Besser als alles, was ihm je passiert war. Oh Gott, lass sie nur nicht aufhören...  
  
Er schloss die Augen, kauerte sich über sie und ergab sich der Ekstase ihres Bisses... 


End file.
